Alice Human of Sacrifice
by Miladys
Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song “Alice of Human Sacrifice” by all Vocaloid. “Welcome to wonderland, my Alice..”. More tense, more insanity, more physico action, more blood.. R&R please.. and NO FLAME, do you hear me FLAMER!


**Yeah! my second Vocaloid fanfic song! Aku mesti bilang kalo plot song ini manteb banget! XO Dan jujur , buat ngubah song ini ke story butuh mikir, juga butuh waktu. Tapi kalo buad reader-ku tercinta, bakal aku kasi buad kalian! X9**

**Summary: -Song Fic- based on Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice" by all Vocaloid. "Welcome to wonderland, my Alice..". More tense, more insanity, more physico action, more blood.. R&R please.. and NO FLAME, do you hear me FLAMER?!**

**Warning: OOC untuk ngebantu physico action-nya, kalian ngerti kan maksudku? *smirk***

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. Except the insanity..**

* * *

There was once little dream. It was really a little dream. This made the little dream think, 'I don't want dissapear. How can i make people dream me?'. The little dream thougth and at last have an idea, 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world'

"TYKIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Brukk..

"Maaf.. Road.."

Tyki Mikk menutup matanya untuk terakhir kali. Road memeluk paman tersayangnya yang sudah tak bernafas itu. Tanda Noah yang ada di lehernya lenyap. Namun tak hanya tanda Noah-nya , nyawanya juga lenyap. Karena kali ini tak hanya Innocence Allen yang membunuhnya, Kanda, Lavi, dan Lenalee juga membunuh Tyki. Noah of Pleasure sudah lenyap dari dunia ini..

"Udah kedua kalinya yah..?", Road membelai rambut Tyki perlahan.. perlahan.. perlahan air matanya jatuh..

"Kamu bakal nyusul, anak kecil.", kata Kanda dingin. Dia mengayun Mugennya sedikit agar darah Tyki jatuh dari katananya. Allen tak bereaksi apa-apa, sama seperti Lavi dan Lenalee. Tak akan ada ampun untuk Noah, tentu saja kan?

"Fu.. fu.. FUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!", Road tertawa begitu lepas. Teriakan histeris dengan ekspresi maniak. Matanya bercahaya menyamai hewan buas. Dia menyeringai dan menjilat mulutnya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba para exorcist tertelan cahaya hitam. Road mengeluarkan ablity Noah of Dream-nya. Namun kali ini bukan hanya jiwa yang tersedot ke dunia mimpi Road, tapi seluruh tubuh dan setiap eksistensi dari para exorcist ikut tersedot. Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan Lenalee lenyap. "Welcome to wonderland, my Alice.."

The first Alice was a gallant red one. Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland. Slicing down everything in her way. She was followed by a bloody red path. The new Alice deep in the wood was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it weren't for the red path that she made no one would think that she even existed.

"Ouw!!", Lavi memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke sekitar, dia bangun di tengah-tengah hutan. Hutan itu terlalu gelap karena begitu lebat. Lavi cuma nyengir karena dia tau kalau dia ada di Noah of Dream-nya Road. Tapi Lavi tak tau kalau seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut bersamanya.. Lavi yang sekarang secara utuh jiwa dan tubuhnya terperangkap dalam ability Road..

Sambil memegang Oudzhi koduzhi-nya, Lavi tenang-tenang aja, malah dia siul-siul di tengah hutan itu. "Yuhuu Road..~ dimana kamu??"

Lavi terlihat santai saja soalnya dia pernah tertarik ke dalam "Dream" Road. Tinggal cari Road dan bunuh dia pasti beres.. Waktu itu dia berubah menjadi Allen, kali ini sapa yah.. Lavi benar-benar santai. Tak ada ketegangan di mukanya. Khas Lavi kan?

Tiba-tiba Lavi di serang seseorang. Dengan Oudzhi koduzhi-nya, dia menahan serangan brutal itu. Suara metal yang berbenturan menggema ke seluruh hutan. Benda yang menyerangnya berupa katana hitam legam, Mugen. Tentu saja pedang itu bersama pemiliknya.. Namun pemilik dari Mugen itu tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Gerakannya mirip zombie, sudah jelas pasti ini ability milik Road.

"Yo Yuu-chan..~ Gomene ne?"

Dakkk!!

Dengan sekali hantaman, Lavi meremukan kepala Kanda.

Darah mengucur dari kepala Kanda. Mewarnai rambut hitam kelamnya. Warna merah itu bercahaya di antara sinar rembulan. Walaupun yang ada di depannya bukan Kanda yang asli, hati Lavi tetap tersiksa melihat pemandangan ini. Dengan mata tertutup, dia pergi meninggalkan tubuh penuh darah itu.

"Lavi.. kenapa kamu bunuh Kanda.."

Jatung Lavi berdegup kencang, suara ini benar-benar familliar. "A-Allen..?", ah bukan.. bukan Allen. Gerakannya kaya zombie, ini pasti buatan Road, atau jangan-jangan dia Road yang menyamar? Bagus deh, lebih cepet dibunuh aku bisa keluar dari sini.

"Cih, Hi Ban!!!", naga api yang keluar dari Seal Oudzhi koduzhi membakar Allen sampai hangus. Mayat yang hampir tak bisa dikenali itu tersenyum. Mata kiri Allen yang terkutuk menangis, tangisannya berwarna merah, tangisan itu darah.

Masih tak ada yang terjadi.. Allen bukan Road.. Dimana Road?!

Terulang lagi, sama seperti waktu Lavi ditarik ke "Dream"nya Road, seluruh anggota Black Order dari Exorcist sampai Scientist-nya muncul dan menyerang Lavi. Lavi hanya menyeringai, kalau salah satu di antara mereka adalah Road, lebih cepat dia bisa keluar dari sini. Dengan seringai di wajah si rambut merah itu, dia mengayunkan palunya tanpa ampun..

"Ahhhhh!!"

"Wuahhh!!"

"Kyaaaaa!!!!"

"Akhh!! Sakit!!"

Darah darah darah darah darah darah darah darah..

Crimson blood di bawah cahaya bulan, warna darah itu terang dan menyala di antara tubuh-tubuh yang terpisah-pisah. Menyala di palu Lavi, menyala di baju Lavi, menyala di pipi Lavi yang terseyum..

Dari saat itu, Lavi terus berkeliaran di hutan, tak pernah menemukan jalan keluar. Begitu banyak orang yang mendatangi Lavi. Mendatangi, tersenyum, lalu menyerangnya. Namun tentu saja percuma, Lavi membunuh mereka satu persatu. Mewarnai tangannya sendiri dengan darah.

Hari ini seorang gadis kecil berambut emas yang datang, tanpa ekspresi, lavi mengayunkan Palu-nya ke arah gadis kecil itu. Warna emas itu tergantikan dengan merah crimson. Cantik sekali.. Lavi membelai rambut itu. Darah menempel di tangannya dan dia menatap darah itu dalam diam.

Warna merah, cantik yah.. "Aku mau warna merah lagi.."

Dia mengusap pipi dan rambutnya dengan tangan yang penuh darah itu. Dia mewarnai pipi putihnya dengan merah dan rambutnya sendiri yang memang sudah berwarna seperti darah..

Sejak hari itu, Lavi lah yang mencari orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Terus tenggelam dalam merahnya darah. Dia terus berkeliaran di dalam hutan, lupa dengan tujuan awalnya..

"The first Alice, Lavi.."

The second Alice is the fragile blue one. He sang to the world in the wonderland. Filling region with so many false created notes. That were of crazy blue world. This new Alice was that rose. He was shot and killed by a mad man. It left flower blooming sadly. The one who loved now forgotten.

"Allen All.."

"Allen! Allen! Allen!"

"Allen!!! Allen!! Allen!! Allen!"

Huh? Ada yang manggil-manggil aku? Tapi kepalaku pusing.. susah banget buka mata.. Ugh.. Suara itu makin keras.. Siapa si..

Allen membuka matanya..

Tingg..

Allen bener-bener kaget. Dia bangun di atas tuts piano. Dia duduk di depan piano yang udah siap dimainkan. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, orang-orang penduduk kota ini yang meneriaki namanya. Kayanya dia ada di tengah-tengah alunan kota..

"Allen! Ayo mainin piano-nya!"

"Iya kita udah nunggu lama!"

"Ayo Allen!"

"Allen! Allen!Allen!"

Loh? Bukannya aku kesedot ke abillity Road? Ini Dream-nya Road kan? Apa yang sebenernya dia rencanaiin.. Mungkin mending aku turutin dulu. Siapa tau ada jalan keluar nanti..

Sejak saat itu, Allen selalu memainkan piano-nya di sana. Makin hari, makin banyak orang yang datang. Makin banyak yang memuji Allen, meneriaki namanya. Mereka memberi Allen banyak hadiah. Dari makanan, uang, rumah, hingga nyawa kalau perlu..

Allen terus menerus memainkan lagu-lagunya. Pujian-pujian itu membutakan Allen. Lama-lama tak hanya memainkan piano, dia juga bernyanyi untuk mereka..

"Listen to me, you the lost soul..

Me, the white Lucifer want to bring a song from hell..

How i supposed to know your suffer?

Confess to me and i should finish them for you..

Then, praise me.. praise me.. praise me..

Love me.. love me.. love me..

Obey me!!"

"I'll obey you lord Allen!!!", itulah jawaban mereka..

"Allen!! Lihat aku bawain makanan untukmu!!", seorang anak kecil mendatanginya. "Ini kelinci peliharaanku.. Rasanya enak loh.."

"Makasih adik kecil.."

"Allen Allen! Kamu gak pernah minta apa-apa dari kami, mintalah sesuatu! Kami pasti memberikannya padamu!", teriak salah satu dari mereka. Semua penduduk mengiyakan kata-katanya.

"Aku? Minta apa ya.. Eng, aku minta jarimu?", masa dikabulin?

Orang tadi langsung mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan.. takk! Dia memutuskan jarinya.. Sambil tersenyum dia memberi jari-nya ke Allen.. "Ukh.. ini jarinya.. ukh.."

"Fu? Fufufu.. huahahahah.. kalo gitu.. aku minta, bunuh dia?"

"As your wish my lord..", semua penduduk desa mengeluarkan pisau dan perlahan mendekati orang yang terpotong tangannya itu. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Membiarkan pisau-pisau itu mengiris kulitnya..

"Akhhhhhh!!"

Sambil mendengar teriakan orang itu, Allen meneruskan nyanyiannya..

"Now you'll obey me..

Your live was mine..

I'll take care of them and keep them at a bloody golden cage..

Now you'll obey me.."

"Yaa!! Allen! Allen!"

"Alleeeeenn!!"

"Allen! Kau hanya milikku!!"

Eh? Ada teriakan yang berbeda dari biasanya?

Dorr!!

Rambut putih Allen diubah menjadi merah darah oleh pria physico yang tergila-gila padanya..

"The second Alice, Allen Walker.."

The third Alice was a little green one. Very cute and dear in wonderland. She charmed people to her beck and call. She had made a strange green country. This new Alice was country's queen. Taken over by disoriented dream. She was afraid of losing to death. She would forever rule her country.

"Aih cantiknya.."

"Manis banget.."

"Pingsan yah? Kapan bangunnya?"

"Iya manis banget.."

Huh? Sapa yang mereka puji-puji? Aduh kepalaku sakit banget..

Lenalee bangun dan sadar kalau dia di kerubungi orang-orang. Semua memperhatikannya, memujinya, dan menolongnya. Memberikan cewe itu tempat tinggal, baju mewah, dan barang-barang mewah. Dia diperlakukan bak putri..

Namun Lenalee masih sadar kalau yang pasti ini bukan dunia nyata. Dia duduk di dekat jendela purinya dan memandang bulan. Ini masih pasti Dream-nya Road.. Gimana aku bisa keluar dari sini? Gimana yang lain? Kenapa aku belum dibunuh? Kenapa aku malah dipuja-puja kaya gini..

"Nona Lenalee? Kamu belum tidur?"

"Ah? Lord Elliot? Aku belum bisa tidur..", Lenalee berbicara dengan penolongnya dan orang yang merawatnya setelah terdampar di Dream Road. Lord Eliiot adalah count di kota ini. Pria ini begitu tampan dan baik. Tapi Lenalee tetap waspada dengan pria yang satu ini. Bisa aja dia Road yang menyamar.

"Kalo gitu nona Lenalee, aku mau bicara sesuatu.."

"..Ada apa?"

"Kamu mau jadi ratu di negara ini? Dan kota ini akan menjadi ibu kotanya..", Elliot berlutut dan mengecup tangan Lenalee.

"Ah?? Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Semua orang menyukaimu. Kecantikan dan kelembutanmu membuat mereka memilihmu. Beberapa kota di sekitar sini ingin bersatu dan menjadi negara. Biarkan dirimu memimpin mereka..", Elliot mulai mendekat dan memegang pipi Lenalee. Lalu dia berbisik di telinga Lenalee, "Kamu akan menjadi seorang ratu.. Dan biarkan aku mendampingi ratu kecil ini.."

"Lord.. Elliot..", Lenalee merona karena ditatap dalam-dalam oleh mata lembut itu.. Selanjutnya? Mereka jatuh ke kasur..

Akhirnya, jadilah Lenalee menjadi ratu dari sebuah negara. Dengan Elliot disampingnya, dia memerintah sebuah negara yang cantik, damai, dan.. dengan rahasia gelap tersembunyi.. Ada yang tau rahasia apa itu?

Berawal dari kalimat Lenalee, "Aku gak mau mati, aku mau memerintah negara ini terus.."

Lalu seorang penyihir didatangkan untuknya. Penyihir itu bilang, "Kamu tak mau mati yah? Kalau begitu lakukanlah ritual ini.."

Sejak saat itu, setiap bulan purnama, Lenalee selalu meminum darah wanita.. Tapi sebenarnya ritual bodoh itu tak ada gunanya, percuma. Karena Lenalee akan terus hidup di dalam Wonderland selamanya, untuk keabadian..

"The third Alice, Lenalee Lee.."

During this the two children went into the woods. They had a tea party under the rose trees. An invatation for them was.. The trump card of heart. The forth Alice was two sibling. Their coriousity in the wonderland. Going through many different doors. Coming not too long ago in yellow boat. The stubborn big sister and smart little brother. Though they were the clostest to the Alice's Wonderland.

Kanda terbangun diantara bunga mawar. Di tangannya terdapat kartu hijau dengan sepasang sepatu boots hitam ditengahnya.. 'Lenalee?!', cuma itu yang bisa dipikirkan Kanda..

Kanda tau dia masih ada di dalam ability Road. Dia mesti keluar gimana pun caranya! Harus.. Ah, coba kalau dia ada disini.. "Lavi.."

Kanda berjalan dan terus berjalan, melewati banyak pintu dari berbagai bentuk dan jenis. Dari versailles sampai yang bentuknya seperti tatami. Kanda membukanya dan terus membuknya. Dia sendiri tak sadar sudah beberapa lama berjalan, atau beberapa hari? Sense-nya seperti mati, hatinya tak merasa, hanya tubuhnya yang terus bergerak..

Akhirnya pintu terakhir terbuka..

Kanda baru sadar sepenuhnya, dia melihat sekeliling. Dia berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap. Percuma kalau mau kembali, Kanda pun terus berjalan maju..

Namun setelah beberapa lama berjalan, dia melihat seseorang yang dia benar-benar ingin dia lihat, namun bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.. Di depannya Lavi berlumuran darah, namun Kanda tau itu bukan darah Lavi. Mata emerald Lavi berkabut dan mati. Senyumannya lenyap begitu saja. Dimana Lavi?!! Aku mau Lavi!

Bukannya di sapa, tapi Lavi melah menyerang Kanda. Refleks Kanda menahan serangannya itu. Dia sadar kalau Lavi telah berubah total, bukan dikendalikan, tapi benar-benar berubah total.. Kanda tak mungkin menyerang orang yang di sayang.. Kanda pun menjatuhkan Mugennya dan membiarkan palu Lavi menghantamnya..

Ah.. Mati di tangan orang yang disayang gak jelek juga..

"The fourth Alice, Kanda Yuu.."

They were never woken from their deep dreaming..

Forever they wandered in the wonderland..

Who's the next Alice?

* * *

**Oh my god, finish! O_o**

**Jujur de, aku setres nulis angsty!!!! Beban mental banget nyiksa mereka. Yang dibunuhlah, yang sedih lah, yang ketakutan lah. Emosinya ke bawa sampai ke author.. XC Aku break dulu dari angsty.. (Berarti Througth the lens-nya hiatus dong? Kan genre-nya angsty.. O_o) abis ini one shot full fluff terus! XD salah satu spesialisasi-ku nih.. hehe. Ah sombong banget kalo ngomongnya spesialisasi. eng.. mungkin gini deh, aku lebih mulus kalo nulis fluff ato angsty dari pada humor. Aku ngerasa kalo humorku garing.. --"**

**Wueh malah curhat! Gomene.. XO**

**R&R please!!**

**See ya on my next story.. X9**


End file.
